


Flee While We Can

by sellyoursoulforagoodname



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellyoursoulforagoodname/pseuds/sellyoursoulforagoodname
Summary: Basically, this is them going into hiding from the Empire by going to Jakku
Relationships: Darth Maul & Rey
Kudos: 4
Collections: Blasterbolts and Butterfly wings AU





	Flee While We Can

“Father, what is going on?” Rey asked, pulling Maul’s attention from where he’d been packing.

When he looked up, she had that crossed-arm/cocked-hip look of ‘I’ll believe nothing except the truth’ look on her face that reminded him too much of himself. He’d really done too well of a job raising her as  _ his  _ child. A sigh tore itself out of his chest as he stood upright. “We need to leave. Reports have been showing that the First Order are getting ever closer to finding this place.”

“ _ You’re _ running from the First Order?” Her tone was one of absolute shock. “Why?”

Maul clenched his jaw. He couldn’t tell her how he’d found her; he just couldn’t. Initially, she’d just been a tool for revenge, but now . . . Like Force was he going to risk anyone taking his daughter away from him. Still, time marched ever forward, and he wasn’t as young as he’d once been. In fact, he was downright old. His connection to the Dark Side kept him in better shape than he would have been otherwise (aging about half as fast as he would have otherwise), but everyone knew that even that couldn’t make you live forever. He wouldn’t stand a chance in a head-on fight against Kylo Ren, and he would never claim otherwise. Besides, he was suspicious about the way the Force moved around the helmeted warrior. It was too familiar.

“I am keeping you safe.”

“I know how to fight! I don’t want to give up our  _ home _ \--”

“You will do as I say!” he shouted, amber eyes blazing in worried fury. “It is my duty to protect you, and I cannot do that if we stay here!”

She’d frozen when he raised his voice. He’d done it so rarely to her over the years, after all. Others, sure. But her? Clearly whatever issue he was worried about was more serious than she thought. “Where are we going?”

His shoulders sagged, knowing he’d frightened his daughter. “Jakku. We are going to Jakku for the foreseeable future.” Many would find the backwater planet next to uninhabitable, and that’s what he was counting on. Rey having been raised on Dathomir would come in handy given that its climate was just as uninviting as Jakku.

“What do you need me to do?”

“Prep the ship and your things. Take only what you need.”

“As if I would bring anything frivolous,” she scoffed, grinning at him.

Maul smirked at her retreating back, knowing he was forgiven. He was shaking his head as he resumed his task of packing their weapons. 

Her definition of what was necessary was always a bit skewed. Unlike his astoundingly sparse upbringing, Rey had always had a collection of sentimental items she refused to be parted with. Small blades from when she was younger, little beads attached to the strap of her staff from Kast and Saxon years before, a small holocom that was filled with pictures of her loved ones . . . Thankfully, they were things that were easy to move since she obviously wouldn’t leave them behind.

Not that he could judge too much. After all, he had copies of those same pictures as well as scans of all the little drawings and notes she’d given him stored in a drive in a hidden compartment in one of his legs.

It was only when he recognized a sheet of paper fluttered off of a shelf that the small smile left his face. It was that little drawing of the mysterious ‘Ben’ from years before. He’d searched far and wide for any  _ sniff  _ of someone contacting his daughter behind his back and found nothing. Eventually, he was forced to assume that it was just the creation of his daughter’s imagination even though it still felt wrong to think that. A niggling feeling crawling at the back of his mind made him fold the picture to be stored in his robe. Maul could sense that this would be relevant sometime soon, and he was absolutely not happy about it.

“Father!” Rey’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts once more. “Have you packed the tool kit for your legs?”

He rolled his eyes. She’d been worried about his legs breaking down randomly ever since she was old enough to fully understand what it meant to be robotic below the waist. Not that he’d ever told her how his condition came to be. “It’s already on the ship!”

“What about the mobile one?”

“With my pack!”

“Good!”

He scoffed fondly. “Silly girl,” he muttered to himself.


End file.
